


beside myself to you i came

by march_maiden



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Gen, Implied Biblia Quotes, M/M, Philosophy, Pre-Relationship, Religious Discussion, Swearing, TOO MANY REFERENCES AND I AM NOT EVEN SORRY FOR THEM, dostoevsky sweety i am so sorry, no it isn't priest AU, no seriously boris is praying
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_maiden/pseuds/march_maiden
Summary: Объективная реальность оказывается следующей - за то время, пока они не виделись и жили отдельными, но тесно связанными между собой жизнями, Павликовский успел набраться незнакомых и странных для Декера привычек.// кулуарные разговоры о вере, религии, о превратностях судьбы, а в центре всего - чётки.





	beside myself to you i came

**Author's Note:**

> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: данный текст не призван оскорбить чьи-либо чувства, персонажи ничего не пропагандируют, борис высказывает собственное отношении к религии, а авторская позиция с его словами не имеет ничего общего. осторожно, на весь текст одно-единственное ругательство с мизогинной окраской, но оно вполне укладывается в характер. 
> 
> важно: борис молится по-русски! я не стала оформлять транслитом, ибо выглядит он не очень уместно и некрасиво. 
> 
> перебор с отсылками и реминисценция к достоевскому? возможно. да, мне норм.
> 
> акция невиданной щедрости - я возвращаюсь к истокам, отсюда и заглавные буквы!
> 
> p.s "Бисмилляхи Рахмани Рахим" с арабского - это "во имя Аллаха Милостивого и Милосердного", единственная мусульманская молитва, которую я знаю наизусть.

Встретились они вновь перед очередной поездкой Тео - тот колесил по стране, выкупал обратно своих «подменышей». И надо же как совпало, вдруг и у Бориса чудесным образом выдалась свободная минутка, он, разумеется, сам себе господин, точно никакие планы не отменял, и с места ему срываться не пришлось, чтобы повидаться. Борис скрывает, что тоскует в разлуке и изображает уверенность.

А объективная реальность оказывается следующей - за то время, пока они не виделись и жили отдельными, но тесно связанными между собой жизнями, Павликовский успел набраться незнакомых и странных для Декера привычек.

Например, вертеть и перебирать в руках чётки.

Раз-два, раз-два - щелкают бусины между пальцами. Тео нервирует этот звук, потому что он напоминает резкое перестукивание ходиков в старых часах, он такие видел не раз в старых квартирах, пропитанных нафталином и едким парфюмом. В них не избавится от навязчивого ощущения, словно пресловутый дух времени надменно цыкает над тобой. Еще эти проклятые четки его отвлекают, возвращают на землю, заставляют смотреть на пальцы русского, завороженно и тупо пялиться на мелькающие бусины.

Он их перебирает со скоростью и манерой уличного фокусника, чередующего стаканчики. Оп, оп, следите за руками, куда делся шарик? Нет, мимо, пусто - не здесь, может, в следующий раз повезет?

Тео давно на удачу не полагается, он вообще считает, что судьба - это не женщина, а волчица, сожравшая Ромула и Рема живьем.

Борис, конечно, все видит и замечает, он Декера читает как раскрытую книгу, которую наизусть вызубрил, еще будучи подростком, и вернулся к ней огрубевшим, потрепанным взрослым и начал перечитывать. Строчки знакомые, страницы пожелтевшие, уголки загнутые.

Он перехватывает взгляд Тео, заинтересованный, но пытающийся скрыть любопытство, как бы невзначай брошенный на предмет, зажатый меж пальцев. Так вот, значит, чётки. Подарок от Юрия, они тогда дельце одно успешно проворачивали, ехали отмечать, и вдруг тот извлекает их из кармана и бросает Борису, сидящему на заднем сидении.

— Расслабляет хорошо, не то, что эти модные, но бесполезные анти-стрессы. Лавочки забиты дешевкой китайской, ей грош цена. А это - настоящее дерево. – в подтверждении своих слов постукивает по бусинам, а уголки губ приподнимаются в усталой улыбке.

— Достаточно странный подарок, особенно неверующему человеку - осторожно замечает Тео, пытаясь оценить, насколько для его друга важен предмет разговора.

— И от неверующего русского бандита. - подытоживает Борис,- ты вряд ли поймешь, но я попробую объяснить. Это вроде талисмана, оберег на удачу. Символ защиты и дружбы.

А чего обижаться-то? Вопрос ожидаемый, реакция предсказуемая. Тео прекрасно знает про его сложные отношения с религией. У них тоже есть символ крепкой и чистой дружбы – картина с птицей.

— Да-да, безумные русские, знаю! - когда проще смириться, чем действительно понять загадочную русскую душу, Декер предпочитает отшучиваться.

— Зря ты так обо мне думаешь, я вроде не настолько спился, помню еще молитву. – он откидывается на спинку стула и степенно начинает - Отче наш, сущий на небесах, да святится имя Твое… да приидет Царствие Твое, да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе. Там дальше про хлеб. Другую хочешь? Бисмилляхи р-рахмани рахим... Я человек мира, по-разному могу.

Тео уже в открытую гогочет. Борис откашливается в кулак.

— Иншалла - сквозь смех сплевывает Павликовский. И почему-то в голову лезут строчки стихотворения... кто его там написал? Память выхватывает из разрозненной мозаики разума фамилию Окуджавы… «_**Пока Земля еще вертится, пока еще ярок свет**_…»

— Намешал и намешал, подумаешь, кто решил, что Бог один язык знает, к нему сразу на нескольких обращаться надо. Так гарантированно дойдет, балда.

"Тоже, что ли, ему четки подарить" – проносится в мыслях. Вроде не настолько и пьян, а дурь всякая в голову лезет.

— Вера она - знаешь где - она в сердце должна быть! - хлопает себя под ребрами, слева. А то у нас знаешь сколько блядей крещеных? - громко фыркает. Думают, что раз крест нацепили - то все можно им теперь, Бог простит! И непотребства теперь творить можно с чистой совестью! Тьфу на них, не-на-ви-жу.

Борис вкладывает в удар по столу всю силу скопившейся, искренней ненависти. Удивительно, что хлипкая столешница не трескается от напора.

— У нас в России за такие слова и посадить могут. У нас ве-ерующих теперь оскорблять нельзя.

Борис наконец отрывается от четок и в упор смотрит на Тео, думая про себя о том, что несправедливо это все – вот сидит перед ним мужчина, а где-то там глубоко внутри него, за внешними слоями и дорогим костюмом, прячется мальчик, потерявший мать от взрыва бомбы в галерее.

Борис много дрянных вещей знает, хоть книги пиши, их, правда, вряд ли кто читать будет, да и он не умеет. К своим годам он пришел к крепкому убеждению, что Земля Творцом сотворена не ради добра, не ради высшего блага, не даже искупления ради, в этом он железобетонно уверен. В Злого Бога он тоже не верит, но в равнодушного – вполне.

Где-то, быть может, в лучшем в мире они чуточку менее несчастны, чем в этом. Но Борис знает, что дурная кровь крепче воды - она и в другой жизни даст о себе знать.

Он вроде еще не пьян настолько сильно, но хочется надеяться, верить, что молитва дойдет до адресата. «_**Господи, дай же ты каждому, чего у него нет**_»

Мне, господь боженька, не надо ничего, я справляюсь, но ты пригляди за этим пареньком, если меня не станет. Я перед ним вроде как в долгу.

И все-таки надо Тео четки подарить.


End file.
